Meu Ascendente é Você
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Para Sakura o homem dos sonhos não era o Brad Pitt, mas sim aquele que preenchia os pré-requisitos do mapa astral colado no espelho de seu quarto. Sol em libra, ascendente em Virgem, Lua em peixes e aquela Vênus em Leão porque ninguém é de ferro. Porém o universo tinha outros planos. Chega de ordem, vamos a desordem, que a Santa Estrela Guia a acudisse e não fosse um aquariano.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo dessa história é de minha total autora. A fanfic vai falar sobre signos de forma leve e descontraída. Se você acredita ou não fica a critério, mas ao embarca na história esteja ciente desse material.

Fanfic feita pelo SSMonth do grupo Fanfics SasuSaku. Tema Signos.Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Meu Ascendente é Você**

 **Que a Santa Estrela Guia nos Ajude**

.

.

— Ino, você tem certeza? — O suspiro cansado do outro lado da linha foi audível. Ino já não aguentava mais ter de responder aquela mesma pergunta todas as vezes em que falava com Sakura. Já estava cogitando seriamente em mudar a mensagem de sua caixa postal e deixar a Haruno ir direto para lá.

— Pela milésima vez: tenho.

— Você conferiu tudo mesmo? — A Yamanaka bufou, mas Sakura não se incomodou com o comportamento. Colocou o celular no viva voz e o largou sobre a penteadeira. Terminava de acentuar o tom de sua pele com a base, em seguida pegou o delineador, tomando o máximo de cuidado ao passa-lo por sua pálpebra esquerda. Um mantra básico ecoando em sua cabeça _"Não treme. Não treme. Não treme. Não treme."_ — Ou melhor você _montou_ aí na sua casa?

— Não.

A mão de Sakura escorregou e subiu, fazendo com que borrasse o final de seu delineado, nada de caudinha de gato, ela estava mesmo com o rabo de um jacaré. Mas essa não foi a razão de sua exasperação, na verdade, tinha simplesmente esquecido de sua maquiagem. Puxou o telefone outra vez, fuzilando-o com os olhos como se estivesse a encarar a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Deveria ter feito uma chamada em vídeo.

— O que? Como assim você não fez? — Seu tom estridente estava alguns decibéis acima. — Eu estou me arrumando atoa para algo que tem muitas chances de ser um erro? Ino, _eu me depilei!_ — A última frase saiu esganiçada, suspirou, largando-se no encosto da cadeira.

— Sakura, por favor. Até parece que você ia deixar alguém ver essa região no primeiro encontro. Ainda mais as cegas. — Ino tinha certeza que o mundo acabaria antes que esse momento ocorresse. Não, Sakura e suas listas não iria para cama de ninguém na primeira vez.

— Não, claro. Porém... eu me sinto mais confiante estando depilada. Tipo: _eu tenho um segredo aqui que você desconhece_ — concordou com um aceno para seu reflexo no espelho e um sorrisinho conspiratório. Sim, ela ficava diferente quando tudo estava nos conformes e _isso_ era uma questão e tanto. — E você estragou tudo!

— Não estraguei, ok? Ele tem os pontos indicados naquela sua lista — o leve tom de escarnio não passou despercebido. — O resto você arranjar um jeito de conferir, porque eu não ia ficar pedindo data e horário de nascimento para ele, por favor, Sakura. Já está querendo demais de mim! — A ligação foi desligada abruptamente e na cabeça de Sakura o alerta soava, tinha a certeza que isso era uma desculpa. Fortíssimas chances de Ino não ter conferido qual era o signo, muito menos o ascendente do dito cujo, ou ao menos os gostos pessoais. Se bobear ela até tinha perdido a lista, isso era a cara de sua melhor amiga.

Ela ia chegar a festa e se deparar com um aquariano de ascendente em sagitário. Um tremor percorreu todo o seu corpo perante esse pensamento perturbador, só por garantia fez o sinal da cruz e bateu no balcão de madeira de sua penteadeira, que a Nossa Senhora Mãe de todo Mapa Astral não permitisse tal desventura.

Suspirou, pegando o demaquilante e começando a passar sobre o borrão no canto do seu olho esquerdo. Não havia nada de errado com ela. Era apenas uma garota prevenida que sabia o que queria e odiava aquela frase: _enquanto não vem o certo me divirto com os errados._

Ela não queria os errados, ela não desejava uma relação infrutífera com alguém que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Independentemente de serem bem apessoados, inteligentes, com uma situação de vida estável, ou o sobrinho da tia avó da melhor amiga da sua mãe. Esses tipos de relacionamento só lhe causavam transtorno e dor de cabeça. Sakura sabia muito bem, pois parte de sua adolescência tinha sido regada dessa forma.

Deixava-se levar pela aparência, pelos gracejos, pelo ar exótico e pronto! Lá estava os problemas se avultando na esquina. Ciumeira louca, descaso, descuido, proteção excessiva e uma estranha obsessão em seu armário (esse em especial Sakura achava que andava negando sua verdadeira sexualidade, mas tudo bem, um dia ele se encontraria e ela ficaria feliz em ser sua amiga), chateações que não precisava e no final se apegava a alguém que simplesmente não valia a pena.

Ela queria _O certo_. A pessoa com quem ela iria poder fazer planos, ter um futuro brilhante, juntar dinheiro para uma casa própria, esquentar os pés dela nas noites frias, um apreciador de um bom vinho e que assim, as vezes, não se importasse de deixa-la assumir as rédeas. Planejar a vida deles, dos filhos, deixar que ela escolhesse os restaurantes, pelo o cuidado com a alimentação é de suma importância e ela só estaria demonstrando que o ama zelando por isso e ele que a ama se a deixasse fazer.

As exigências eram muitas, tinha consciência disso e em partes chegou a perder as esperanças de que um dia encontraria alguém que fosse capaz de preencher tantos requisitos. No entanto a solução se deu em frente a um jornaleiro depois de um dia terrível na faculdade. Uma revista de 1,90 dizia ser a solução para os seus problemas: Descubra o par ideal que as estrelas guardam para você.

Clichê, ela sabia. Quer dizer, essas revistas eram furada e o máximo que as estrelas poderiam guardar para ela e toda a humanidade era lixo espacial, diversos satélites e quinquilharias que não se usava mais à deriva no espaço, podendo serem puxados pela órbita da terra e fazer um estrago terrível quando aterrissassem.

Porém, mesmo ciente de que era uma bobeira, ela comprou a revistinha e pasmem: astrologia é coisa séria! Ela se encontrou no meio de todos aqueles números e testes, finalmente conseguiu entender o porquê de ser como era, estava ali descrita em linhas perfeitas e coesas naquele jornaleco que tinha feito tão pouco caso.

Uma revista de 1,90 era capaz de descreve-la com mais precisão do que qualquer membro de sua família (incluindo sua mãe) aquilo era um limbo. Sakura se perguntava como poderia ter vivido 19 anos inteiros ignorando o seu horóscopo. Arianos são tão descrentes do oculto.

Sakura deixou um dia de estudos sobre anatomia humana para se dedicar ao estudo de seu mapa astral e suas nuances. Uma noite inteira mais um dia de dedicação foi o suficiente para ela montar o mapa astral da sua alma gêmea estrelar. Todos os elementos escolhidos com cuidado para combinarem com precisão com o seu próprio mapa, ainda deixou algumas coisas soltas, como Vênus em Leão porque ninguém é de ferro – em Escorpião seria muito arriscado; pitadas de amor, mas principalmente passividade, sua alma gêmea tinha que ser de Libra.

Chega de errar, ela finalmente sabia como o homem de seus sonhos deveria ser. Colou o mapa dele no espelho de seu quarto, para que todos os dias quando se levantassem pudesse lembrar que a felicidade conjugal estava ao seu alcance. Dois anos tinham se passado e a lista continuava ali, mas ela continuava firme e forte em sua convicção.

Ela até tinha encontrado algumas pessoas que preenchiam alguns pontos do mapa, mas não tinham a agradado ao todo, o mais próximo disso a assustou um pouco com sua mania de limpeza e ela se convenceu que precisava que todas as casas fossem preenchidas com exatidão e aquarianos precisavam ficar bem longe dela.

Algumas tentativas, nenhum sucesso, mas ela sentia que era hoje. Tudo no dia tinha acontecido como deveria, até mesmo no Hospital onde estava começando a fazer sua residência ela foi liberada mais cedo sem motivo aparente, no dia que teria que fazer uma apresentação o médico supervisor faltou e ela não precisou ficar podendo ir para casa se arrumar. O universo trabalhando a seu favor era o sinal.

— Minha santa estrela guia, mãe de todos os mapas, permita que o de hoje seja o cara — fez o sinal da cruz, com um beijinho enviado para o mapa astral no seu espelho. Uma última checada no visual, ela estava pronta.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado, não vai ser uma fanfic longa, mas espero que todo mundo acompanhe essa minha mais nova empreitada.

Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam;*

.

.


	2. chapter 2

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo dessa fanfic é de minha total autoria.

Ai gente, para quem esperou todo esse tempo e não desistiu de mim eu voltei!  
Eu sofro de um mal chamado: travar no segundo capítulo.  
Acho que não tem uma fanfic minha onde eu tenha travado e ficado anos luz do primeiro para o segundo . #NãoDesistamDeMim  
Mas eu apareci e agora prometo uma regularidade melhor.  
O capítulo ta babado, espero que vocês curtam, quem não é chegado nos henty. Vai saber o ponto de parar a leitura e voltem no nono paragrafo debaixo para cima sem contar as falas.  
Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Meu ascendente é você**

 **Por** _Fleur D'Hiver_

 **Vênus, Michelangelo e vontades**

.

.

A festa de aniversário de Ino obviamente tinha que ser em uma boate. Um bolinho para os mais chegados nunca foi a praia dela, até porque segundo a própria se é para engordar que seja com cerveja e tequila, conforto cabe a aniversariante e os "chegados" se são "chegados" mesmo, vão chegar onde ela quiser.

Porque o que importa nos aniversários de Ino, é a Ino. O resto é o resto.

Porém aquele não era o tipo de ambiente que Sakura costumava frequentar, até tinha sido entre o final do ensino médio e começo da faculdade, onde se achava que tudo era apenas farra e curtição. Bons momentos ela teve, mas o curso de Medicina era tão puxado que só em se imaginar comendo no "japa" da esquina de sua casa já era um luxo.

Logo na entrada a pulseira da área _VIP_ foi presa ao punho dela e a moça da recepção gentilmente a informou como chegar no espaço reservado. Sakura seguiu em direção as escadas para o segundo andar onde a área _privê_ ficava. Algumas pessoas já no _clima_ se agarravam no meio dos degraus e era preciso se espremer entre eles e o corrimão para chegar até o topo. A vontade que tinha era de chutar todo mundo e gritar que tinha lugares melhores para praticarem uma descoberta do corpo humano; obriga-los a abrir caminho para ela ao estilo mar vermelho, todavia não queria começar sua noite assim. Não tinha porque se exaltar.

Ela ia encontrar o homem da sua vida e ele não podia pensar que ela era a louca que gritava com adolescentes bêbados, porque não era, isso era algo totalmente fora do usual. Conseguiu chegar ao segundo andar pacificamente sem ter empurrado ninguém escada abaixo, soltado qualquer indagação irônica ou feito cara feia, e isso era algo a se comemorar. Continuou o seu caminho sem pressa, apesar da ansiedade crescente. Passou pelas pequenas galerias que separavam cada camarote.

Não demorou para avistar sua esfuziante amiga se acabando na pista, dançando colada a um homem da cor do pecado-que-faz-tão-bem. Não conhecia o bonitão, provavelmente um novo paquera. Ino a mataria se atrapalhasse aquele momento, por isso preferiu deixá-los em sua dança do acasalamento e ir direto para o bar.

Pediu uma _cuba-libre_ com gelo e tirou da bolsa sua lista com tópicos de conversação. Sakura não era louca, um pouco metódica, sim, controladora, talvez um pouco demais, uma pessoa ciente daquilo que queria. Ela sabia com quem iria namorar e o que eles iriam fazer e como uma boa pessoa centrada e organizada com pouco tempo para desperdiçar a vida, tudo era dividido em tópicos. Sua lua em virgem salientava que as coisas precisavam ser assim e ela gostava muito do controle.

Ela já tinha estipulado quantos encontros teriam para que tivesse a certeza de que valeria a pena ir em frente (não que houvesse alguma dúvida, mas era sempre bom prevenir) com esse e tudo começava nessa noite. Sutilmente iria inserir alguns pontos de sua lista na conversa entre eles e averiguar se as respostas eram satisfatórias, exatamente como um teste. Ele nem perceberia e se houvesse algo que não encaixasse no que queria já podia logo abortar a missão antes que rolasse qualquer tipo de apego e uma decepção ocasional. Imagina só, todo um trabalho e desgaste jogado fora.

— Acho que citar uma boa escola para filhos não é uma boa para primeira conversa — comentou o barman secando um dos copos, enquanto Sakura analisava seu papel.

— Mas é um viés, sabe? Tudo dependendo da primeira resposta. E não seriam _nossas_ crianças, mas o que ele pensa da educação infantil. — o barman apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda assim, não é jogada falar de crianças, não agora. Fique no informal-interessado, como foi a faculdade, a pergunta sobre as festas é bem pensada, as saídas que ele gosta de fazer — Sakura tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

— Obrigada. Essa é um divisor de águas. — o barman sorriu, ele também era uma graça. Particularmente Sakura não gostava muito quando as pessoas se metiam em seus assuntos, mas ela estava lendo em voz alta e ele foi gentil desde o começo. Bem diferente do cara ao lado que vez ou outra ela o ouviu rir. Decidiu ignorar – não dava para negar que tinha se virado para brigar, mas ele estava completamente desligado dela –, primeiro porque ele poderia estar rindo de outra coisa e não dela e segundo porque ainda mantinha em mente que não perderia a cabeça essa noite.

 _Sem explosões, sem explosões, sem explosões._

— Sakura, sua vadia! — o grito a fez deixar o papel de lado sobre o balcão e se virar imediatamente em busca da pessoa que o proferiu. — Como ousa chegar e não me cumprimentar? — Ino pulou na frente da amiga, as bochechas rubras, a respiração descompassada. Agarrou Sakura pelo pescoço em um abraço desengonçado e sufocante.

— Eu não quis atrapalhar, porca. — obviamente Sakura recebeu uma carranca por chama-la assim em público, apelido nada lisonjeiro de infância. — Você estava muito ocupada em sua dança _caliente_. — o sorriso sugestivo foi tudo que Ino precisou para entender o ponto, sem nenhum pingo de pudor, concordou com um aceno de cabeça, jogando os cabelos claros para trás.

— Ah, você sabe, está rolando uma despedida de solteiro no camarote ao lado. Roubei um dos padrinhos mesmo; e ele é lindo, não é? Quando o vi me enfiei no meio só para ter a certeza de que não era o noivo ou eu não ia aguentar! — Ino dizia toda animada, se apossando da cadeira ao lado de Sakura no bar, agitando-se com o relato sobre seu novo peguete.

— Ele parecia tudo de bom, mesmo à distância. — elas trocaram uma risada cumplice, se encaram por um momento o silêncio se acomodando entre as duas. Sakura sabia que Ino estava fazendo de propósito, tentando deixa-la tensa, uma maldade sem fim — Eu estou nervosa. — assumiu, arrancando uma risada e um revirar de olhos da amiga que abanou o ar com a mão de forma despreocupada.

— Não precisa ficar. Você está maravilhosa dentro desse tubinho preto — Ino a agarrou pelos braços dando uma ligeira sacudida —, não tem quem te diga não hoje. Sakura, eu estou quase te paquerando — ela sorriu, mas não ficou mais tranquila. Ino era besta, a opinião dela não contava. Se esse cara fosse tudo que prometia ser, ela poderia se sentir como uma ganhadora da loteria. Porque de uma certa forma seria assim, acertaria na loto astrológica. — E ele é um gato, vocês vão formar um casal lindo e encantador.

— Ele é? Sério? Aí preciso voltar a me preparar — Sakura se voltou para a listinha largada no balcão, mas suas anotações tinham misteriosamente desaparecido — Ué? Onde foi parar? — ergueu a cabeça para o barman, mas ele estava distante, preparando uma bebida para um outro cliente e parecia tão improvável que tivesse mexido nas coisas dela que nem valia a pena chama-lo. Ino a puxou outra vez.

— Esqueça preparações, treinos, discursos. Você vai arrasar, confia em mim, não tem como ele não gostar de você. Eu tenho certeza que essa é a noite. É meu aniversário afinal, como algo daria errado no dia que eu vim ao mundo? — Ino a segurava por ambos os braços e Sakura podia sentir uma tensão palpável no ar, seu estômago tão embrulhado que até parecia que tinha comido algo bem pesado, tamanha era ânsia.

— Eu preciso beber.

— Precisamos!

Ino ergueu a mão e chamou o bartender para servir um shot de tequila para elas. Sakura pensou em protestar, afinal ela tinha tomado _cuba-libre_ e as junções poderiam não resultar em algo bom. Seus protestos foram sufocados por um olhar fulminante da melhor amiga.

— Sem tequila, sem boy perfeito — pegou o saleiro, jogando um pouquinho na mão. Sakura bebeu de uma vez, a bebida desceu queimando e uma rodela de limão foi empurrada para sua boca. — Isso, agora outra. — Ino praticamente enfiou sal e tequila goela abaixo de Sakura. — Ok! Agora você está pronta! — e antes que pudesse protestar a Yamanaka saiu animada, se enfiando entre os convidados.

— Ino! Volta aqui! — Sakura chegou a levantar e começar a ir atrás da amiga, mas desistiu já a tinha perdido de vista e àquela altura ela já poderia estar conversando com seu pretendente, sua cabeça girou e nada tinha a ver com a bebida que tinha tomado.

Retornou para o seu banquinho e a todo momento fitava as pessoas as suas costas, analisado com atenção o ponto em que Ino tinha desaparecido. Batucou os dedos no balcão, recitou mentalmente sua lista, olhou a hora no celular, deu uma ajeitada no vestido, avistou as saídas de emergência e calculou o tempo que teria para escapulir caso ocorresse algum incidente e nada. Já estava começando a ficar aflita com toda a demora. Ele poderia ter ido embora? Ou ter achado outra ariana para mandar nele. Seu bilhete premiado em outras mãos, deveria ter seguido Ino.

Virou-se pela sexta vez e do caminho que Ino tinha feito surgiu um rapaz alto, moreno, bem bonito e que a olhava fixamente. Ela já tinha notado ele antes, não? Quer dizer, não o conhecia, isso era um fato. Mas porque parecia que algo nele lhe era estranhamente _familiar_? Claro que poderia ser só impressão dela por estar sendo encarada, assim, tão abertamente. O estranho sorriu de canto e estendeu o copo que segurava na direção dela. Sakura voltou a se virar, dando uma risada nervosa, suas mãos estavam geladas.

Meu Deus! Será que é?

Não, claro que não! Ino teria aparecido com ele, era obrigação dela fazer as apresentações. Se bem que eles não eram mais crianças e ela pode muito bem ter descrito sua roupa, seu cabelo e mandado ele vir, seria bem típico dela fazer algo assim. Gemeu baixo afundando a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Senhorita, deseja mais alguma coisa? — ela fitou o barman, arrumando a postura e o vestido.

— Sim, outra tequila. — Quem se importa? Uma a mais, uma a menos. Ela estava para ter uma síncope, precisava disso.

Sakura ergueu o copo do balcão do bar, quando sua mão e seu _shot_ foram segurados. Ela virou a cabeça para ver quem era e lá estava: o moço do sorrisinho ordinário, parado bem ao lado dela e ele era desgraçadamente ainda mais bonito de perto. Tinha uma tese muito bem fomentada de que a distância as pessoas eram mais bonitas do que de perto. O que esse cara era? Um e.t? Só pode.

— Posso beber com você? — incapaz de falar, ela apenas assentiu, ele ergueu a mão fazendo o seu pedido — Aqui, uma tequila para mim e você já pagou? — A voz dele parecia ter uma conexão bem louca com o estômago dela que gelava a todo instante. O tom dele era forte, mas falava de forma suave.

— Não.

— Posso pagar para você? Caso não se importe. — Sakura encarou os olhos negros que a fitavam com tanta intensidade e em seguida se voltou para as costas dele, nem sinal de Ino ainda.

— Foi a Ino quem mandou você? — ele deu um sorrisinho mínimo tão diminuto que parecia uma sugestão e não bem um sorriso. Ele era gato, gato demais, tão gato que doía. Alguém esculpiu o nariz dele de tão perfeito e aquilino que era. Vendo-o de perfil a sensação familiar voltou.

— O que você acha? — Por todos os santos, constelações e gurus, ela estava bamba só de pensar na possibilidade.

Quando chegasse em casa a primeira coisa que faria seria um altar para sua revistinha de signos. Aquilo precisava ser adorado, ter uma oração própria, uma igreja, uma catedral. Toda uma religião a cultuando. Já podia começar a escrever um livro: Como alcançar o que almeja com 1,99. Ela seria a próxima guru do século XXI. As pessoas precisavam conhecer essa formula para o sucesso financeiro, familiar, conjugal.

— Pode pagar, se a gente for beber outra coisa, eu pago. — ele puxou o cartão de um bolso interno do seu blazer, entregando-o ao bartender, na mesma hora que recebia o seu shot.

— Tudo bem para mim. — ela ainda estava meio anestesiada, ele deu um outro sorriso mínimo e ergueu sua bebida pegando o saleiro — A essa noite que eu tenho certeza que ainda promete muita coisa — Sakura tomou sua bebida, sem fechar os olhos, porque ele não deixou de fita-la por nenhum momento sequer.

— Outra? Tequila fica ainda mais maravilhosa com um caneco de cerveja. Já tomou? — Sakura negou com um aceno, largando seu shot em cima do balcão.

— Não. E acho que já tomei o suficiente, eu precisaria comer algo primeiro antes de continuar nessa. — deu um meio sorriso e ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Duas coisas que podem ficar para uma próxima vez. Um caneco de cerveja com tequila e uma boa pasta em uma cantina italiana. — Sakura o fitou espantada, ele curti uma boa cantina italiana. Perfeito! Já podia cortar isso da... fitou o balcão vazio a sua frente. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ficou com uma expressão preocupada.

— Não, não foi nada. Eu me lembrei de uma coisa e... bem, não nos apresentamos. Eu me chamo, Sakura Haruno. — estendeu a mão para ele, mas o rapaz, olhou da mão, para ela com um meio sorriso. — E você?

— Sasuke Uchiha. — ele inclinou o corpo para frente dando um beijinho bem no canto da boca dela. Ousado, ela não esperava por isso. Talvez tenha faltado algum signo da listagem original. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, um só ela pode deixar passar, não pode?

Sasuke virou a cabeça rapidamente, antes de se voltar para ela outra vez, os olhos negros brilhando intensamente, algo tão escuro nunca pareceu tão quente. O olho dele era como carvão, pura negrume, mas que podia queimar na mínima faísca e Sakura não sabia se isso era exatamente confiável, mas era instigante, não podia negar.

— Aqui está cheio, não? — ela olhou em volta, achou normal.

— Discordo. Parece, ok.

— Mas eu tenho um lugar melhor, quer vir? — Sasuke estendeu a mão para ela e Sakura deu de ombros. Por que não?

De mãos dadas ele a guiou pelas galerias. Sakura estranhou quando ele começou a fazer o caminho para fora da área VIP. Estavam se aproximando da escada dos amassos e parecia que o local dele, era naquela direção mesmo, que ele não cogitasse se agarrar com ela ali, no meio daqueles adolescentes.

— Ei? Deveríamos ficar aqui não? É o aniversário de Ino e... — ele deu de ombros, virando um pouco o rosto para responde-la.

— Não acho que ela vá se importar se dermos uma escapulida — Sasuke deu uma piscadela e Sakura achou que seus joelhos iriam ceder. — Além do que, a essa altura Ino já deve ter achado uma boa ocupação. Não deve estar preocupada conosco. — Ok. Ele conhecia sua melhor amiga, era ele mesmo!

Quer dizer, não que ela ainda tivesse alguma dúvida, mas teria se sentindo mais confiante com relação a Sasuke se Ino o apresentasse da forma devida. Pode até ser daí, a amizade com sua melhor amiga, a impressão de tê-lo visto de alguma maneira, alguma foto em rede social, alguma outra festa que Sakura talvez o tenha notado de relance. Ok, que ele não era do tipo esquecível, mas de perfil, a distância pode não ter notado o pacote completo.

Sasuke não parou, a conduziu escada abaixo, puxando-a para a pista de dança principal. Ela fez uma careta quando pareceu que ele ia se enfiar no meio das pessoas. E ele se enfiou mesmo, a puxou para frente de seu corpo e soltou a mão dela a abraçando por trás com uma familiaridade impressionante. Por ser maior, mesmo com ela na frente quem abria caminho, basicamente, era ele, sem a menor dificuldade. Pararam de atravessar o mar de gente quando Sasuke avistou um canto, quase um vão que estava menos tumultuado.

— Achei que você queria um lugar mais reservado. — disse, assim que pode se mexer sem encostar nos braços ou nas costas dos outros.

— E existe lugar mais reservado do que um espaço lotado de gente ocupada consigo mesma? — disse ele enlaçando a cintura fina de Sakura e a puxando para perto de si, os olhos dele brilhavam perigosamente, ainda mais porque o corpo dela parecida corresponder animadamente a esse brilho.

— Ah, mas qual a diferença daqui para lá em cima? Lá as pessoas não estão ocupadas também?

— Ninguém aqui conhece a gente, diferente de lá. Garanto que lá em cima eles estão ocupados em falar sobre o que os conhecidos estão fazendo ou estão atentos para falar disso amanhã. Aqui ninguém vai comentar sobre um casal qualquer se pegando em um cantinho. — Ela riu de nervoso, se pegando... ela queria tanto se agarrar com ele, tocar no cabelo, nos ombros, no tórax, no corpo todo. Subitamente se deu conta de que não tinha citado sequer uma opçãozinha da sua lista tão cuidadosamente preparada.

— Mas eu esperava que a gente conversasse um pouco, sabe — ele sorriu, um sorriso pequeno charmoso que de alguma forma parecia dizer a Sakura que ele também queria conversar, uma conversa de línguas. — Tipo se você gosta de amostras de arte, um bom _chardonnay_ no final do dia, ou quem sabe um tinto encorpado, passeios que costuma fazer, você já viajou para... — Sasuke a silenciou com um beijo que roubou todo o ar dela.

Ele a puxou pela cintura, seus corpos encaixaram-se com perfeição e uma das mãos dele foi direto a nuca dela. Sakura agarrou-se a ele, a sanidade totalmente comprometida, enquanto a língua dele explorava a boca dela. Segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, enquanto seu corpo entrava em ebulição e ela se perdia de vez naquele beijo que parecia não ter fim, intenso, forte, profundo. Sasuke arrastava seus lábios pelos dela com tanta vontade que arrancava suspiros entrecortados de sua parceira. Quando ele prendeu o lábio inferior de Sakura entre os seus sugando devagar e se afastando minimamente ela quase o agradeceu, porque, _uau_ , o que tinha sido aquele beijo.

— Eu não esperava por essa... — nem pelo beijo seguinte, nem pelo outro. Nem pelo que ele era capaz de fazer com ela em apenas um beijo.

Sakura estava ficando tonta de excitação. Se fosse possível ela arrancava a camisa dele e o resto da roupa ali mesmo, precisava lembrar a todo instante onde estavam e que trocar beijos não chamaria atenção, mas ficar nua sim.

Só que era difícil, bem difícil manter uma linha meramente consciente quando a boca dele descia pelo pescoço dela, despejando mordidinhas deliciosas, subindo para brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha, a arrepiando por inteiro. Ela tinha noção de que eles se moviam como se dançassem, mas deveriam estar em um ritmo bem diferente da batida eletrônica que reverberava em sua cabeça e só a deixava com ainda mais vontade despi-lo.

A conversa própria que seus corpos mantinham a entorpecia, um diálogo intenso e bem marcado. As mãos de Sasuke eram bem mais comportadas que as dela, ele não tinha passado por nenhuma área proibida, enquanto ela já tinha feito uma varredura quase completa. Assim que um chupão muito do diligente foi depositado no início de seu colo, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e as mãos que estavam espalmadas abaixo da cintura dele, desceram de vez, apertando as nádegas bem torneadas. Encaixando-o contra ela, fazendo com que algo proeminente se fizesse ainda mais obvio, prensado ao começo do ventre dela. Sasuke endireito a postura na mesma hora, com um sorriso sacana, espalmou as mãos na bunda dela.

— Uma troca justa não acha? — Sakura sorriu maroto, dando de ombros.

— Concordo, seu eu posso, você pode. — ele soltou um gracejo que não era mais que um ronronar e inclinou a cabeça na direção do ouvido dela.

— O problema é que se as nossas mãos continuarem onde não, não vamos poder continuar aqui. O sangue desce também e causa efeitos devastadores, se é que me entende — é ela, entendia. Entendia bem já estava prensada a devastação, poderia até dizer que era uma devastação bem avantajada. Uma flecha guiada pronta para acertar sua mira.

— E o que podemos fazer para aplacar esse _horror_? — ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele e Sasuke soltou um grunhido sofrível.

— Não fala assim, ou uma erupção pode ser iniciada.

— Talvez eu queira um pouco de incêndio e destruição e não foi você que brindou a uma noite que prometia? — o sorriso de Sasuke era bem mais sacana que ela, mas que se foda, ela queria mesmo, àquela altura dos fatos iria para onde ele dissesse.

— Srta. Haruno, está fazendo a proposta que eu acho que está fazendo? — ela deu uma risada suave, sacudindo os ombros.

— Você parece que está sofrendo — ela remexeu o quadril, pressionando-o ainda mais contra ele que fechou os olhos soltando um languido suspiro —, e como uma quase médica, aplacar as dores é parte da minha função. Eu posso e tenho quase o dever de cuidar dessa devastação. — Sasuke sorriu, subitamente a virou, encaixando outra vez o corpo de Sakura ao dele, a pressão deixando as coisas ainda mais perceptível.

Agora, estando as costas dela, a boca dele salpicava beijos cálidos na pele macia dos ombros e nuca dela. Uma mão em sua cintura a outra no meio de suas pernas, Sakura mal conseguia respirar enquanto ele apertava a parte interna de sua coxa tão perto de sua virilha. O quadril dele se encaixava a bunda dela com precisão cirúrgica. Meu deus, ela não duvidava da capacidade de Sasuke em causar um orgasmo nela com apenas uma dança, uma caminhada, ele era uma bomba atômica.

Os dedos dele subiram um centímetro a mais e os joelhos dela fraquejaram. Sakura virou a cabeça de lado, jogando o braço para trás e o puxando para um beijo desesperado, sedento. Espalmou a mão na ereção pulsante dele, fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse rígido por inteiro, o olhar atônito.

— Por favor, me tira daqui. — não precisou pedir uma segunda vez e dessa vez, ele não a colocou na frente.

Pegou-a pela mão e abriu caminho entre as pessoas, com pressa, sem muito jeito ou calma, usava os ombros para abrir espaço e nem pedia desculpa pelo mau-jeito. Não podia culpa-lo, pois sinceramente ela própria não estava ligando para a forma como ele estava fazendo só queria desesperadamente um lugar para se atracar com ele, na verdade queria que todos evaporassem.

Assim que grande parte da massa humana tinha sido deixada para trás, Sasuke a puxou para frente, os corpos colados outra vez a virilha dele roçando em sua bunda, no início de suas costas causando arrepios por toda a sua espinha. Com uma mão firme na cintura de Sakura ele deu o último empurrão para fora da pista de dança cheia. Foi quando Sakura sentiu pela primeira vez desde que tinham descido seu celular vibrar. Tinha se esquecido completamente da bolsa, de Ino, da festa, de todo o resto. O aparelhou parou na quarta vibração, uma pausa curta, apenas para começar outra vez. Ela se inclinou para abrir a bolsa e puxa-lo.

— Nada de comunicações externas hoje, senhorita Haruno. — disse Sasuke, pegando a bolsa dela em um bote só e passando a alça pelo pescoço e ombro esquerdo dele.

— Pode ser a Ino querendo saber onde a gente está. E eu vou precisar dizer a ela que vou embora mais cedo... — ele balançou a cabeça despreocupado.

— Duvido muito que seja e por que precisaria avisar? — Sasuke não a soltou quando ela ameaçou voltar para o andar de cima.

— A festa é dela, uma hora ela vai notar e ficar chateada — Sasuke deu de ombros, mantendo Sakura a frente de seu corpo.

— Ai amanhã você conta para ela que foi sequestrada e adorou. Conte tudo nos mínimos detalhes e eu garanto que será perdoada — Sasuke disse tudo isso ao pé do ouvido dela, causando uma leva de arrepios. Fitou os olhos negros e engoliu em cedo, queria tanto ir.

— Mas e se for uma completa decepção? — era um blefe, nem ela acreditava naquela hipótese.

— Você me acha decepcionante, senhorita Haruno? — A Deus, não! Ele poderia ser tudo nessa vida, menos decepcionante. Bem longe disso, muito, muito longe. — Se quiser subir, ok. Mas não vejo razão, a Ino arranjou tudo, ela sabe como essas coisas rolam. — negou com um aceno de cabeça e Sasuke sorriu, a apertando em seus braços — Não vai se arrepender de vir comigo.

Ele a guiou até um corredor escuro em uma das laterais da boate, onde ele voltou a ser audacioso, uma mão continuou em sua cintura enquanto a outra a cruzava chegando até o meio das pernas, subindo e descendo naquela região, apertando sua pele, ficaria até difícil andar se já não estivesse sendo rebocada por ele.

O corredor desembocou em um beco escuro e mal cheiroso, sem contar de que eram as únicas vivas almas nele. O lugar ideal para sua morte, já podia até ver a nota no jornal de amanhã: jovem a procura do par perfeito tem final trágico; o cupido não acertou essa pequena; no meio da agarração surgiu um machadão.

Nossa não, ele não tinha como esconder um machado. Ela tinha certeza que não havia uma arma nele, seu serviço de apalpação era com garantia comprovada. A não ser que esteja aqui nesse lugar nojento.

— Sasuke, olha se a ideia é me matar eu preciso dizer que luto _krav maga_ , você nem vai se dar conta quando eu te acertar. — ele estava ocupado fechando a porta sem fazer muito estrondo, mas ela ainda pode ouvir uma risada baixa, anasalada.

— Por essa eu não esperava. Droga! Vou ter que voltar e arranjar outra vítima. — ele se aprumou, batendo as mãos para tirar os resquícios de poeira.

— Pois volte, porque se a gente for analisar bem eu também não estou com a roupa adequada para ser morta. O vestido vai subir, minha calcinha aparecer, nada legal — descaradamente ele a fitou com aquele sorrisinho pecaminoso ainda rondando seus lábios e olhos. A sombra dele se avolumou sobre ela, até inclinar a cabeça em sua direção.

 _Não coraria, não coraria, não coraria._

— Isso vai depender do ponto de vista — com um puxão só, seus corpos colidiram e a boca dele foi direto a orelha dela —, pois eu posso imaginar diversas maneiras de te _matar_ essa noite e esse vestido é perfeito para todas elas, eu posso garantir. — as palavras dele tocaram fundo, bem fundo, quase escaparam pela sua calcinha com o formigamento gerado bem naquela região.

— Agora vem, lutadora. O ponto de táxi fica bem no final desse beco. — Sasuke a puxou pela mão e não tentou nada mais ostensivo enquanto eles caminhavam para fora daquele lugar horrendo. Ainda bem porque se ele ousasse encosta-la em uma daquelas paredes ele de fato veria o lado lutadora dela.

Assim que chegaram a calçada Sakura pode ver a entrada da boate cheia de gente e um ponto de táxi duas ruas acima. Ainda segurando a mão dela, Sasuke tomou a frente, caminhando em direção ao ponto sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez sequer. Entraram no primeiro veículo da fila, ele logo deu as diretrizes ao motorista e em seguida se virou para ela. Toda a pele de Sakura formigava, desejando mais uma vez entrar em contato com a dele, mesmo ali dentro do táxi, com uma terceira pessoa muito ciente da presença deles.

Para Sasuke o lugar não importava de muita coisa, na verdade ele até gostava de uma diversão pública. Não que fosse fazer algo ali, mas não via porque se conter no caminho para casa. Ela estava sentada no banco atrás do motorista, ele não avançou propriamente, mas sentou de lado com uma mão apoiada despreocupada nas coxas dela.

Os olhos negros brilhantes completamente focados no rosto de Sakura, tão focados que ela já estava ficando tensa. Ele parecia estar planejando algo e ela não conseguia entender o que, olhava dele para o motorista que seguia o caminho alheio a atmosfera no banco de trás. Foi quando sentiu a mão repousada começar a subir, sorrateiramente, se enfiando no vão entre as suas pernas, ela a segurou quando chegou no limite do vestido dela.

Olhou para frente com o coração as pulos, voltou seu olhar quase catatônico para Sasuke. Os lábios pressionados em uma linha tensa. Sasuke ainda a fitava, agora com um sorrisinho demoníaco no rosto, ele inclinou o corpo para frente dando um beijo na bochecha dela e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Relaxa e o máximo que ele vai perceber é um amasso — queria gargalhar de nervoso, Sasuke ia provocar um enfarte prematuro nela, ia sim.

— Nós estamos dentro de um táxi! — sussurrou bem no ouvido dele, tentando manter a respiração controlada. Ele apertou bem de leve uma das coxas dela, não era nem um aperto, apenas uma ligeira pressão que já a deixava completamente perdida.

— E isso não torna tudo mais interessante? — os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente, enquanto ele se inclinava na direção dela, as bocas quase se encostando — Deixa eu mostrar para você — Sakura fitou a própria mão, embarreirando a dele. Sasuke não forçava a passagem, mas não tirava a mão, tampouco. O pior foi se ver desejosa de que ele prosseguisse com o seu caminho.

Respirou fundo antes de liberar a passagem, Sasuke a beijou antes que seus dedos tocassem a virilha dela. Sakura arfou e agarrou-se a ele, tentando conter o gemido que queria escapar. Escorpião, a vênus dele tinha que ser em escorpião, podia sentir as vibrações cósmicas desse signo maldito, e Sagitário deveria rondar uma das casas. Ino não tinha verificado nada, dois malditos signos errados e dois que juntos são capazes de criar um pandemônio. Os dedos de Sasuke passaram pela sua calcinha esfregaram seu clitóris com diligencia e ela quase viu estrelas, a vênus em escorpião, qual o grande problema dela... _ah_ , um pouco mais saliente que leão e passional, definitivamente mais passional, dava para viver com isso.

Sakura agarrou a camisa dele, afundando no assento, soltou um grunhido em meio ao beijo, aprofundando-o ao máximo que podia, contorcendo-se em sua doce agonia, estava tão molhada que o dedo de Sasuke escorregava em sua brincadeira. Sagitário... um tipo que ela não gostava de lidar, leais, mas tão imprevisíveis... não gostava muito de surpresas, gostavam de uma coisas mirabolantes... um dos dedos dele entrou e o outro massageou com mais vigor. O som que ela queria emitir totalmente abafado. Quem sabe ele tenha Peixes para contrabalancear. Na casa certa Sagitário pode ser bom. Ele ainda era libriano, estava focada nisso. Libra era a luz. Ino poderia não ter feito o mapa, mas ela sabia que precisava ser libriano, ela não erraria nesse quesito. Se agarrou a essa convicção.

O carro parou e como se nada estivesse acontecendo Sasuke a soltou e puxou o dinheiro do bolso com desenvoltura. Sakura ainda estava tonta, elétrica, quente, mal conseguia raciocinar. Taxi pago ele a puxou pela mão para fora do veículo, pegou um molho de chaves do bolso e com agilidade abriu a porta do lobby do prédio. A entrada estava vazia, se adiantaram para o elevador que estava parado no térreo mesmo.

Ela não estaria surpresa se assim que a porta se fechasse ele grudasse nela outra vez, mas o que ocorreu foi o exato contrário. Foi Sakura quem se atracou a ele como se não houvesse amanhã. Enfiando as mãos entre os cabelo negros, deliciando-se naquele beijo que roubava não só seu ar, como a sua sanidade, Sasuke a agarrou pela cintura e a prensou na parede espelhada, sua boca descendo pelo pescoço alvo, a respiração quente dele arrepiando por inteiro, o corpo roçando ao dela causando um frisson eletrizante.

O elevador parou no andar desejado, mas estava difícil se soltar para conseguir sair dele. Sasuke travou a porta na hora que ela ameaçava fechar, sem se desgrudarem eles praticamente se arrastaram para fora, ele destravou assim que saíram. Prensou o corpo de Sakura contra a parede enfiou a mão no bolso puxando a chave outra vez.

Dentro do apartamento nenhuma luz foi acesa, sem tour, foram esbarrando na parede no móvel, em um vaso de plantas, numa banqueta que parecia ter atraído a atenção dele de alguma forma. Sasuke foi tateando a esmo até encontrar a beirada do balcão que dividia a cozinha com a sala. Em um solavanco só ele a ergueu pela cintura, pondo-a sentada em cima do mármore gelado, pondo o fim no beijo que tinha deixado os lábios de Sakura dormentes. Com as mãos na lateral das coxas torneadas, ele ergueu parte do vestido dela até a cintura, achando a borda da calcinha de renda e a puxando para baixo.

Calcinha e sapatos foram largados no chão ao lado deles. Ela pensou que ele veria para cima também, mas surpreendentemente ele a puxou pelo quadril, enfiando seu lindo rostinho no meio das pernas dela. Sakura arquejou, se a língua de Sasuke fosse Michelangelo, a buceta de Sakura era a Capela Sistina, todas as honrarias prestada, pincelada de cima abaixo com camadas extras de tinta, nenhum um canto esquecido, totalmente adorada, ela estava quase erguendo a mão e tocando o dedo de Deus. Ah sim, estava sim.

Não precisava esfregar a cara dele, pois ela já estava sendo esfregada. Sasuke tinha afundado com gosto, erguido parte do quadril dela, as mãos passando por baixo das coxas e chegando ao tronco dela. Quase um polvo esse homem, alcançou os seios dela e não os deixou em paz, dedicação total a causa. Sakura estava fervendo, com o trabalho muito bem elaborado da língua de Sasuke, retorcia-se de prazer, sua excitação explodindo.

Quando ele subiu ela já estava a ponto de uma ebulição, Sasuke presenciaria sua combustão espontânea caso continuasse. Com uma agilidade impressionante ele vestiu o amigo. Nem Deus sabe dizer de onde aquela camisinha surgiu, Sakura só viu o pacote vazio caindo ao lado dela um minuto antes da penetração ocorrer. Arquejou, sem conter seus sons, mas ele também não estava se contendo.

Sasuke respirava pesadamente, soltando grunhidos adoráveis sem o menor pudor. Enlaçou-o com as pernas pela cintura, sentindo o final do batente da cozinha a cada estocada. Ele ia e vinha em um ritmo cadenciado, as mãos agarradas nas coxas dela, a boca em sua bochecha, sua boca, seu queixo, no local que eles encontrassem no meio do ritmo que seguiam. A mão de Sasuke chegou a poupa de sua bunda, cravando ali e a puxando para cima, encaixando ainda mais seus quadris, enquanto as estocadas tomavam movimentos mais intensos.

O som, o cheiro de sexo por todo o lugar, vibrando no corpo dela, injetando adrenalina no corpo dele. As mãos de Sakura o livraram da camisa social, queria sentir a pele quente contra a sua, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas lisas, sua boca pelo pescoço e ombros enquanto ele se afundava anda mais mela, diminuindo o ritmo em momentos específicos em um gingado tão próprio de quadril que Sakura quase revirava os olhos.

Sakura chegou ao clímax primeiro, seu corpo estremecendo por inteiro. Ao ver que ela tinha gozado, ele não precisou se segurar por muito mais do que umas cinco estocadas extras, antes de seguir o mesmo caminho, desabando a cabeça no peito dela, em uma posição bem torta e desconfortável. Não tinha como eles continuarem da forma como estavam em cima da bancada. Sasuke escorregou para o banqueta, tirando a camisinha e dando nó.

Ela o seguiu, escorregando para o colo dele. Constrangedor, no mínimo, não conseguiu encara-lo, seu vestido estava todo torto e mesmo que tentasse ajeita-lo não tinha jeito. A sua respiração estava fora do compasso, assim como a dele, pois podia ouvi-lo perfeitamente e foi nessa que escutou o som de uma risada. Se virou para fita-lo e Sasuke mantinha os olhos nela, tocou as mechas rosadas em uma afagada suave.

— Você é linda, sabia? — ela ficou surpresa e ligeiramente encabulada pelo comentário fora de hora.

— Saber, eu sei, mas imagino que não esteja na meu melhor estado agora. Sasuke negou veemente, a expressão suave.

— Não sabe o que diz. Você está maravilhosa agora — ele a puxou para um beijo casto, suave. A mão de Sasuke desceu para o ombro de Sakura, massageando bem de leve, passando para as costas dela. — e rolou uma coisa bem louca entre nós. Sentiu a sinergia? — a pergunta dele não foi mais que um sussurro, a mão dele tinha a intenção de relaxa-la, mas causava uma sequência interminável de pequenos arrepios, ainda mais quando os dedos se esticavam e invadiam o vestido dela. Ela soltou um suspiro quase ronronado.

— Não sei, talvez eu tenha sentido alguma coisa, mas era vago demais para dizer se foi a sinergia, é provável que eu precise de um aprofundamento no contato — suas mãos seguiam livremente, balançando no ar, exemplificando o que suas palavras diziam.

Estava bêbada, definitivamente porque não acreditava nessa palhaça de sinergia, mas ele levou a sério o convite e era o que valia. A mão que a massageava desceu pelas costas de Sakura a puxando mais para cima do colo dele, selou seus lábios e o beijo tornava-se mais intenso a cada instante. Devorando-a com os lábios, tanta fome que poderiam ser confundidos com um casal clássico de um romance trágico que passaram décadas sem se ver até aquela noite e precisavam que todas as partes de seus corpos se fundissem para matarem a vontade um do outro.

Antes de pôr um fim no beijo, ele sugou com vontade duas vezes o lábio inferior dela, soltando-o aos poucos, roçando com a ponta dos dentes até o final e causando arrepios que subiam e descia pela espinha de Sakura.

— Acho que dessa vez nós podemos ir para o meu quarto — ela aquiesceu, descendo do colo dele, incerta, com medo que suas pernas estivessem bambas depois de ter tido todo o folego sugado em um beijo só.

Sasuke levantou e voltou a puxa-la para junto de si, a segurou pela nuca e beijou oura vez, passando sua língua pela dela, suspirando baixo sobre os lábios rosados. Com a mão livre, ele tateou as costas de Sakura em busca de um zíper, um botão, um laço, qualquer coisa para abrir o vestido que não foi achado.

— Não estou achando... — Sakura levou a mão ao seio esquerdo, o zíper era lateral, mas àquela altura estava na frente, desceu ele às pressas se livrando da roupa por baixo corpo. Sasuke seguiu a deixa e também tirou os sapatos, a calça e a cueca, as peças foram largadas no meio da sala e ambos puderam dar uma boa olhada um no outro.

 _Maravilhoso, maravilhoso, maravilhoso._

Era o que ecoava na cabeça de Sakura. Mesmo mole, se destacava. Agarraram-se no mesmo instante, ele a abraçou sua mão passando por todas as partes das costas de Sakura, no caminho para o quaro esbarraram em outro móvel antes de virarem o corredor e ele quase parou por ali mesmo, mas continuaram firmes. Os beijos descendo pelo pescoço dela que já tinha alguns pequenos pontos de vermelhidão, Sasuke lambeu a região e mordiscou, fazendo-a se encolher com o arrepio.

Ele abriu a porta e se precipitaram para a cama, a içou pela cintura a levando para o meio do colchão, mas antes que fosse para cima dela, Sakura o interrompeu, apoiando ambas as mãos no peitoral dele. Quase perdeu a fala ao fita-lo. O olhar de Sasuke era indagador, não tinha entendido o porquê da pausa, ela o empurrou de leve.

— Acho que é a minha vez de sentir o seu gosto, senhor Uchiha — Sasuke deu uma risada breve e eles trocaram de posição.

Sakura foi para o meio das pernas dele, acariciando o membro entumecido, com a boca envolveu a glande, primeiro lambendo e em seguida começando a chupa-lo devagar, estimulando-o com sua mão também. Sasuke fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro audível. Inseriu-o aos poucos em sua boca, mantendo o movimento uniforme de vai e vem com a cabeça, enfiando-o por inteiro algumas vezes, para em seguida estimula-lo em um ritmo cadenciado com as mãos.

Sakura desceu seus lábios por toda a extensão do membro pulsante, lambendo-o, enquanto estimulava os testículos, para sugar devagar e sem força um deles e voltar novamente para a glande trabalhando nela e chupando-o outra vez com ainda mais intensidade.

— Porra, Sakura... — ele segurou os cabelos rosados, mas não a tinha forçado contra sua virilidade, parecia mais em busca de um centro de apoio, sua respiração pesada, ele se contorcia, passando uma das mãos, freneticamente, pela própria perna. — Vem, eu quero que você cavalgue em mim.

Ela não esperou que pedisse uma segunda vez. Posicionou-se sobre ele, segurando o membro pela base, esfregou a glande no seu clitóris e pelo interior dos grandes lábios arrancando um suspiro dos dois antes de introduzi-lo. Sakura foi descendo devagar, até tê-lo por inteiro dentro de si. Remexeu os quadris começando então a galgar, Sasuke deslizava suas mãos pela pele cremosa.

Sakura sentava com gosto, subindo e descendo em um vai e vem intermitente, onde ela parava com ele por inteiro dentro de si rebolando o quadril e o enlouquecendo. Inclinou o corpo para frente, beijando-o com ardor, nessa hora Sasuke a segurou pelas nádegas movendo os quadris com intensidade e tomando a frente do ritmo das estocadas, arrancando gemidos enquanto seus lábios eram tomados, sugados, mordiscados.

Sakura tinha espasmo por todo o corpo, a excitação latente que vibrava em cada célula. Voltou a se erguer tomando o controle outra vez, ele não estava mais aguentando segurar, contorcia os dedinhos dos pés, enquanto ela cavalgava como uma valquíria, a respiração pesada, os olhos fechados, a cabeça voltada para o teto. Sakura gozou primeiro e ele pode enfim liberar também pela segunda vez aquela noite, ela caiu sobre ele, tremendo e o fazendo se arrepiar com sua respiração quente no pescoço dele. Sasuke passou pelos seus cabelos, fazendo círculos em sua nuca, o peito subindo e descendo.

— Você toma anticoncepcional? — ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça, até se dar conta que ele provavelmente não notaria seu movimento.

— Sim, eu tomo.

— Ok. De qualquer forma eu tenho pílula aqui em casa, caso queira — Sakura ergueu a cabeça para fita-lo e Sasuke encolheu os ombros — Sou um cara precavido. — _precavido?_

— Você é farmacêutico?

— Não, mas meu amigo é, ele disse como funciona e em caso de emergência estou sempre preparado — _caso de emergência_... Sasuke em todos os níveis parecia alguém bem ativo, bem safo. A caricia em sua cabeça foi até a nuca, onde os dedos dele pressionavam de leve, gostava de massagear também. — Quer alguma coisa da cozinha? — apesar da pergunta o tom não era muito animado. Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu de cima dele, deitando ao seu lado.

Estava esgotada e por conta das caricias que ele fazia acabou pegando no sono ali mesmo, com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, uma das pernas sobre a dele. Bem, confortável, bem, quente, bem certa de que tinha achado o seu bilhete premiado, Sasuke parecia um pouco distante do papel em seu espelho, mas como saber em uma noite? Precisaria de mais alguns encontros uma conversa real e não corporal para definir.

Acordou no dia seguinte deitada de lado, sentindo a respiração de Sasuke em suas costas e a mão dele em torno de sua cintura, levou alguns segundos para se situar de onde estava. Olhou para o criado-mudo e ele marcava meio dia, só tinha plantão agora as cinco da tarde, dava para enrolar um pouco mais, se mexeu bem devagar, fitando-o as suas costas, Sasuke parecia dormir profundamente, bem longe de acordar.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro outra vez, notando a parte do quarto que dava para ver, estava tudo bem arrumado, tinha um tapete, uma escrivaninha e uma poltrona com um jaqueta dobrada no braço dela. Na escrivaninha não tinha papeis jogados apenas uma câmera, um notebook e alguns livros tudo bem organizado. Essa parte do quarto estava melhor que o dela, isso era um ponto, ele não era desorganizado.

Sakura, fechou os olhos, precisava ir ao banheiro. A pior coisa da vida era dormir na casa de alguém e acordar primeiro que o dono. Eles não eram nada. Não, ela não podia simplesmente sair por ai com a maior familiaridade, pegando as coisas, entrando nos lugares. Cruzou as pernas, respirando fundo, deu uma cutucada no braço de Sasuke e ele virou para o outro lado. Bufou, poderia acorda-lo... _por favor, me leva até o banheiro_... não dava!

Deslizou para fora da cama, caminhando bem devagar para fora do quarto. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e parou bem em frente a ela, no corredor tinham outras duas entradas uma para cada lado. Sasuke poderia dividir o apartamento com alguém e ela estava nua sua sorte era vergonhosa. Encolheu-se toda, tapando os seios com os braços, podia ver seu vestido largado no chão, mas não tinha coragem de ir até lá e se tivesse alguém? E ela aparecendo assim como veio ao mundo e não voltaria e pegaria algo no armário de Sasuke, isso estava fora de cogitação.

Quicou, encolhida e espremida a vontade de fazer xixi maior do que tudo. Foda-se! Abriu a da direita e se assustou ao notar que era outro quarto que estava ocupado! Fechou a porta na hora se jogando para a porta da esquerda e entrando às pressas no cômodo. Essa pessoa estava aqui enquanto transavam no balcão? Ouviu tudo, ela não gemeu baixo, nenhum pouco e se ele chegou depois e viu tudo largado. Riu de nervoso, Sasuke deveria ter dito que dividia o apartamento.

Que vergonha estava sentindo, queria ir embora antes que ele acordasse e que o som dela fechando a porta não tenha sido alto o suficiente. Fez o que precisava, lavou as mãos, o rosto, escovou os dentes com dedo tendo o cuidado para não marcar a pasta nem deixar a pia suja de forma alguma. Ia pegar a toalha pendurada, mas e se fosse do amigo de Sasuke? Essa situação era insuportável, deveria ter jogado aquele maldito da cama. Foi ele que a trouxe para a própria casa, deveria estar acordado.

Abriu uma fresta da porta, pondo a cabeça para fora, as coisas continuavam iguais, sem ruído nos quartos. Correu para sala, pegando seu vestido todo amarrotado no chão, o vestiu em uma velocidade recorde. Corando só de imaginar a pessoa chegando em casa e vendo a calcinha dela jogada no chão, vestiu a peça quase correndo.

O som de algo vibrando no chão a sobressaltou, observou em volta e viu sua bolsa e era dela que vinha esse barulho.

— Meu celular!

Puxou a bolsa pela alça, abrindo com agilidade e puxando o aparelho, era Ino quem ligava. Nossa, alguém estava muito ansiosa para receber informações sobre a noite. Atendeu a chamada.

— Ino!

— Finalmente! Eu estou feito uma desesperada atrás de você! — Sakura riu, erguendo a cabeça para ver se um dos dois tinha levantado.

— Não sei porque até parece que não pode imaginar com quem eu estava — disse em voz baixa, suspirou na linha sem deixar a amiga falar — ele é maravilhoso Ino. Você estava totalmente certa, é perfeito! Você não tem noção de como foi a minha noite, eu estava morta de medo com esse lance de encontro às escondidas, mas ai, o Sasuke aparece e tudo...

— Sasuke!? Você disse Sasuke? Nossa, agora tudo faz sentido. — o tom de Ino tinha um toque de irritação que Sakura não esperava ouvir, pensando bem a reação dela desde o começo da ligação não se encaixava com o usual.

— Sentido? Como assim? Do que você está falando? — a Yamanaka soltou um longo suspiro, demorando mais do que Sakura desejava para responder.

— Olha, eu quero que você fique calma... — respirou fundo, prevendo a tempestade que viria.

— Ino!

— Sakura, eu não sei como você e o Sasuke se encontraram, mas meio que não era ele que eu ia apresentar a você. — ela ia ter um ataque, uma parada cardíaca aos 22 anos, muito jovem para morrer.

— O que? Isso não pode ser verdade!

— Mas é, cara... eu não sei o que deu na cabeça dele... — o som que saiu da garganta de Sakura era estridente gutural:

— Eu vou mata-lo!

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:**

TRETA! A Sakura vai fazer espeto de Sasuke, ele não sabe com quem mexeu.  
E essa potaria, heim? 10/10 or not?  
Novamente eu peço desculpas pela demora, espero que me desculpem que tenham gostado e não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok?  
Até a próxima;*

 **lappstiff:** Aaaaaaahhh, obrigada 😘 me senti um pouquinho kkkkkkkk espero que a história esteja a altura da sua expectativa 😂

Socorro AHAUAUAUAUAUA Toda descrente ela, mas esse pé em sagitário te puxa para o inusitado. Goxto, melhor signo!

A primeira vez que eu fiz tbm não fazia hoje em dia sei um pouco mais dos três principais e a Vênus, o resto é um mar de incógnita 😂 tô pesquisando para história, mas é bem louco


End file.
